


Willing To Wait

by BaggerHeda



Series: Curious, Patient [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Nicole is patient, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Waverly learns so many things, they have a lot of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaggerHeda/pseuds/BaggerHeda
Summary: She hadn’t expected much of anything when she first came to Purgatory. A fresh start, maybe. A chance to rebuild something for herself after the threads of her life had unraveled and frayed apart: her family, then a quickly failed marriage. So like countless others before her, she’d sought solace in horizons where the faces were unfamiliar. Just as she’d thrown herself into her studies and earned top marks for her single-mindedness, she’d throw herself into a new life in this sleepy town. Hit the reset button and, as was her way, set about to remake herself with patience and care, bit by bit.She certainly hadn’t expected bold, brilliant Waverly Earp. Waverly, with a sunshine smile, the sweetest thing she had seen. Waverly, the woman who’d captured her heart in no time at all, and made her ache with a longing she’d never imagined before now.Even so, Nicole knew how to be patient.*****Some no-plot Wayhaught sexytime. Early on in their relationship, Nicole's patience gives Waverly room to make discoveries at her own pace.





	Willing To Wait

**Author's Note:**

> _Willing to wait, I will survive_  
>  _I will love every minute of my life_  
>  _I will not concede, I will believe_  
>  “Willing To Wait” by Melissa Ferrick

Nicole knew how to be patient.

There’s always been something in her, she realized, that’s been willing to wait for however long necessary, for the things that she wants and the things that she needs. A calm steady voice inside that shies away from impulsiveness, that tells her to abide. The times she hasn’t listened to it have been some of her larger regrets, to be sure. But she learned. And she eventually followed that quiet voice to a deputy posting in a podunk rural town, barely large enough to have its own Sheriff instead of an RCMP detail, and the complete opposite of her instructors’ expectations - everyone at the Academy had assumed she’d join the force in the big city, on a fast track to detective. She couldn’t say exactly _why_ it was what she’d needed to do, just felt the rightness of it, so she settled in to wait in that small town at the edge of the Rockies.

She hadn’t expected much of anything when she first came to Purgatory. A fresh start, maybe. A chance to rebuild something for herself after the threads of her life had unraveled and frayed apart: her family, then a quickly failed marriage. So like countless others before her, she’d sought solace in horizons where the faces were unfamiliar. Just as she’d thrown herself into her studies and earned top marks for her single-mindedness, she’d throw herself into a new life in this sleepy town. Hit the reset button and, as was her way, set about to remake herself with patience and care, bit by bit.

She certainly hadn’t expected bold, brilliant Waverly Earp. Waverly, with a sunshine smile, the sweetest thing she had seen. Waverly, the woman who’d captured her heart in no time at all, and made her ache with a longing she’d never imagined before now.

Even so, Nicole knew how to be patient.

*****

From the moment they first met, just like that, Nicole pretty much knew she was a goner. There was something about Waverly’s pretty face and, even more, her warm and generous heart, that entirely fascinated Nicole, kept her helpless as a moth flitting near flame. Oh, how she wanted to gaze deep into those sparkling eyes, run her fingertips over those fine slender hands, caress the softness of those lips. She couldn’t, of course. The small-town sweetheart already had a steady boyfriend, and anyway, she was just the rookie deputy, learning the ins and outs of her new home.

So she tried to keep her distance as best she could, and waited. The white-hot attraction that had sparked between them from the beginning, awkwardly laughing over a beer-soaked shirt, burrowed deep under her skin, changed and blossomed.

They’d circled closer and closer to each other, the friendship and then the interest growing strong in its quiet way. Nicole determined to wait until Waverly was ready, even after the boyfriend was set aside. Even after Waverly had barged into the station with her blundering, sweet confession of desire, and they’d kissed. Even after the wretched day Willa had walked in on them in the barn.

Because Nicole _knew,_ already knew, how brightly she burned for Waverly. The joyous flames beckoned, promising to consume her, and she _wanted_ with a fury that was more than a little frightening - and if the intensity of her desire scared her near to shaking, how must Waverly feel? And if Waverly needed to say _no, stop, wait,_ how would Nicole ever be able to rein herself in? No, she thought, it would be up to Waverly to decide the _if_ and the _when._

Then, Waverly decided at last, the afternoon Nicole came to the homestead with an envelope full of forms. Waverly had set the envelope aside, pulled her close and kissed her with growing heat, and suddenly both their hands were working at undoing clothing, their breathing turning ragged. Nicole had stilled them, asking, _are you sure?_

“Yeah,” Waverly replied, shyly adding that she liked Nicole, and even that hesitant stutter brimmed with sweet longing. Nicole searched into those hazel-green eyes and found that the small statement fell far short of the yearning depths shining there, and it dawned on her that they weren’t stopping today. A fierce gladness filled her; she thought her chest might burst from it. She took a deep breath. Then she brought their lips together, sliding into a slow tender kiss, before Waverly’s curled hands were passing under the edge of her jaw and drifting across the line of her throat, igniting her. Nicole took them both to the bed, carefully laying Waverly back against the pile of pillows. _This is happening,_ she thought, as a thousand wanton ideas blared like claxons in her head, and she tried to remind herself not to be an entirely horny idiot, remind herself not to rush.

“We can go slow, yeah?” she husked out, one trembling hand brushing tendrils of hair away from Waverly’s face. Her other hand alighted on the edge of her hip, started to trace the contours of the fine curves there, barely beginning to scout her fervent desires. God, she thought, her heart was hammering so hard you must be able to hear it downstairs. Her blood was singing in her veins and it felt like someone had filled her belly full of fire, but she needed to be gentle, _so gentle_ with her precious Waverly.

“I want you,” said Waverly, barely above a whisper. “So much.”

Nicole leaned down, their lips meeting once again, and Waverly’s parted in invitation. She followed the sweet shape of Waverly’s mouth, the exploration of which she could never tire, tracing the bow of the young woman’s lips, the arch of her jaw dropped in rapt delight. Waverly’s tongue was sliding against Nicole’s now, their mouths growing firm and insistent, the kiss sending a jolt all through her body that left her humming, shimmering, alive with want. Waverly’s fingers tangled into her hair, and Nicole sighed out a breathy little groan to feel the gentle scratch and tug low against her scalp. She raised up a bit and drank in the frank beauty of the woman beneath her. Waverly’s hands were running over her shoulders, her neck, electric everywhere they touched.

Nicole tried to keep her voice steady as she spoke. “Can I take your shirt off?”

Waverly’s gaze was dark and heavy, desire swirling across her face, pooling warm, as her eyes flickered from Nicole’s lips, down to where the skin of her throat was laid bare by the open shirt, then back up to her eyes. “Yeah,” she said, low and rough. “You can take everything off.”

The heat that raced through Nicole’s body and settled at her core as those words floated between them made her eyes flutter shut for a moment, and her breath catch. She’d waited so long. Then she focused again on Waverly lying beneath her, looking up at her with eyes filled with equal shares of trust and unalloyed want. Waverly’s strong thigh had nudged between hers and Nicole could feel the motion of their hips together, the ripple of muscles starting to unconsciously move, building the fire between them.

“Okay,” breathed Nicole, pushing Waverly’s shirt down from her shoulders, coasting her mouth and her lips and her tongue along newly revealed skin. Waverly giggled a little, shy, unaccustomed to being disrobed in such a deliberate fashion. Nicole tried to help her. She repositioned them as needed, gentle and frequent, as she encouraged: “Here, lift up a bit, that’s good, you’re good.” She drew her own clothing off as well, piece by slow piece, as she undressed her new lover, unable to stop the warm half-smile that crept onto her face and was now pressed to Waverly’s skin, as her hands and her mouth carressed and stroked and slid, discovering every lovely place before them. She told herself, over and over, not to rush. “Is this good, is this okay,” she asked as she went. Waverly sighed and nodded and softly moaned her assent, as Nicole lovingly stripped away all that lay between them. At the last, Waverly had wound her arms around Nicole’s neck, kissing her deeply, as Nicole’s hands ran down to the exquisite curve at the small of Waverly’s back, then lower, reaching to remove the final piece of clothing, her panties. “And this?” she prompted.

“Please,” murmured Waverly into her mouth. “Oh god, _please.”_

Nicole threaded long fingers into the edge of the satiny fabric, dragging it down and off. She pushed off her own undies as well, kicking her feet out of them and consigning them to the floor, and at last they were bare to each other.

Nicole rose, halfway up to her knees, to take a moment to look. She let her eyes feast on all of Waverly, firm and flawless and stretched beneath her gently writhing with want, and she could scarcely believe her good fortune, after waiting so long. She’d seen Waverly, but not like this. She’d touched Waverly, but never before like this, and now they were entirely open to each other, Waverly’s face aglow, shining with eager willingness along with the traces of nervousness still showing there.

“Beautiful, you are so beautiful,” Nicole breathed out reverently, sinking back down. She laid her long body down alongside Waverly’s, delighting in the shivery tingle of so much skin pressed to skin, and the way their legs tangled together and their hips rolled as Waverly’s firm thigh flexed under hers. She let her hands roam. Everywhere. Slow and sure and gentle, Nicole stroked her fingertips across Waverly’s belly and breasts, over the swell of her hips and along the strong pillar of her leg, as her mouth explored too, her tongue in a heated slide along the arching column of Waverly’s neck, teeth barely scraping over the elegant line of her collarbone, lips closing over the rigid bud of her nipple. She couldn’t get enough of Waverly’s pleasured response, the way she gasped and sighed and trembled so beautifully, and Nicole wanted to pour herself into that sweetness, forever.

She murmured as she went, not really talking, just phrases grounding the two of them together, saying _uh huh_ and _okay?_ and _so good_ and _like this, baby?_  She listened to Waverly’s soft grunted responses with her entire body, the moaned-out _yeah_ and _oh god_ and the way she would shudder and stretch under the path of her hands. Nicole wanted to linger, she tried, but the fire was burning, beckoning her as it grew high and bright. Waverly’s parted thighs invited her, and she slipped her hand between to trace into slick heat, strong fingers sliding into wetness as Waverly sighed out her assent. There was something so pure and simple about it. Waverly’s body clung close, and her rising voice was panting into the side of Nicole’s neck, as if unwilling to have their faces stray far from each other even though they were both too breathless to kiss. Then she was arching up into Nicole, all in a rush, rigid and shaking as she squeaked out a strangled little cry, hips jolting under the tight circles Nicole drew with her fingertips. Nicole murmured, “That’s it, that’s it, you’re good, you’re good,” soft and low as she gaped in pure wonderment, her own body awash in the delicious pleasure of the sight and the feel, her brain hazy with lust, thinking, _I haven’t, I haven’t even been inside her yet._ Still so much yet to discover.

*****

Nicole sat at her desk, her mind wanting to drift far from the paperwork in front of her.

It wasn’t desire for Waverly that filled her every waking moment … okay, that was pretty much a filthy lie. It was _exactly_ that. She could easily be swept away by the merest thought of Waverly’s smiling kisses, and that slender body pressed against hers, and the heat, oh lord, the heat, furious and elemental as a sudden storm.

But as much as she wanted to drown in the inarguable attraction between them, or slip into lengthy meditation on how velvet-soft Waverly’s skin had felt as she ran her fingers and her tongue slowly along the curves of her hip, she knew that she couldn’t. Certainly not while she was on duty. Because an on-duty officer who couldn’t keep her head in the game was just asking for trouble, anywhere really but probably _especially_ here in Purgatory. So she would ruthlessly wrestle down her many thoughts, the warm ones and the superheated ones, and tried her best to concentrate on the job.

It wasn’t easy, and she didn’t always succeed. Particularly the days where Waverly came drifting through the station, on her way to or from the Black Badge offices, smiling that sunny smile and giving a little wave, calling out a singsong “hey” as she caught Nicole’s eye across the bullpen. Nicole couldn’t help but return the greeting with a soft smile of her own, as her insides twisted up with happiness from the mere sight of the youngest Earp. It happened a _lot._

(And that wasn’t even counting the quick, furtive kisses they occasionally stole. In the cruiser. Around the station. In spite of the fact they both knew it was a pretty bad idea, Nicole would still find herself helplessly overwhelmed with desire when Waverly was nearby, so sometimes she would snag her by the wrist, draw her into an embrace. Nicole wondered how everybody in the world _didn’t_ know, what with how brightly she would blush after Waverly’s lips were on hers.)

No, it wasn’t easy, but it was one place where Nicole’s nature served her well. If it was disappointing to not be kissing Waverly right _now,_ it was elating that she would be kissing her _soon,_ and somehow, that was just enough. Almost.

So, Nicole bided her time, and waited.

*****

Waverly wasn’t shy about the pleasures of her body, Nicole soon discovered. She wasn’t terribly experienced, a deficit Nicole blamed on Champ when she allowed herself to think about the matter at all, which was only rarely. However, Waverly was _quite_ enthusiastic about learning each new thing Nicole showed her. Her natural curiosity extended to _everything,_ and Waverly loved to ask questions, a habit that gratified Nicole no end.

For example. Waverly was fizzing with the aftereffects of an afternoon of lovemaking, more energized than sleepy, as the two of them lay entwined on Nicole’s bed. Nicole was content to lie with her head against Waverly’s shoulder, with those elegant fingers carding through her hair. She felt Waverly’s prone form roll and stretch and ripple under the lazy sweep of her hands.

Waverly squirmed a little, then lifted slightly and turned to look at Nicole. “What,” she started, before hesitating with a rather theatrical gulp. “What is that like?”

_What is what like,_ Nicole almost replied, except it was obvious that Waverly was referring to what they’d just been doing. “You mean, um. Going down?” she asked, languid and amused. She willed herself not to giggle out loud.

“Uh, yeah,” said Waverly, before ducking her chin to her chest, her cheeks flaming bright.

Nicole, unable to check the self-satisfied chuckle that spilled out, said, “Well, it’s pretty damn awesome.” She felt a little high still, a little floaty off the shared pleasure, the silky way Waverly had shifted beneath her, the sublime moans that came cascading from her lips as Nicole’s mouth lavished all the attention she deserved.

The smug happiness jerked to a halt as she clocked Waverly’s blush, and how she was hiding herself. This wasn’t sweet, coy Waverly, this looked like she was a little … ashamed? _What?_  Her grin faded as she turned suddenly serious. “Hey,” she said, gently. “Hey, now. Did it … embarrass you?” Quick worry pierced her heart; Waverly wasn’t meeting her eyes. Things were still so new between them, and Nicole was being so _careful,_ trying to learn what Waverly liked and didn’t like as far as intimacy went, not wanting to push anything too hard. She was acutely aware that Waverly had not been with women before. New territory. _Not everyone is into everything,_ she told herself ruefully, wondering if Waverly’s gasped-out ‘yes’ had been heat-of-the-moment consent. Had she changed her mind now? “Was it … okay?” Nicole asked as she raised herself up, propped up on one elbow, her hand reaching out to stroke the side of Waverly’s face.

“Okay?” Waverly said after a long pause, incredulity loud in her voice and her eyes wide as she looked up again, “more like _mind-blowing.”_  There it was, the little quirked smile Nicole so adored, along with the spark of desire that constantly flashed between them, any time, any where, and relief went flooding through her. Waverly pressed her cheek into the palm of Nicole’s hand, nuzzling like a cat into a caress, before she continued speaking. “I, uh, didn’t know. But I want to learn. Everything about … that.”

Nicole sighed, but warmly. “Don’t overthink it, yeah?” She sent up a quick prayer of thanks; she hadn’t been misreading the indicators, though she always, always appreciated hearing from Waverly herself that a certain activity had been enjoyable, rather than relying on educated guesswork. So, there was that. Waverly was probably shy, or embarrassed, thinking that she needed to reciprocate? “No rush. It’ll be there when you’re ready. _If.”_

“It’s just, I haven’t ever …” said Waverly, trailing off.

“I know,” said Nicole, brushing a soothing hand across Waverly’s forehead, pushing her lovely honey-brown hair away from her face.

“No,” said Waverly, “I mean - no one has ever, uh, done that to _me._ Before.” She dropped her eyes again, abashed.

Oh. _Oh._ The thought went flickering through Nicole’s mind - _a grand total of twice, then_ \- and then her heart was swimming in tenderness, more determined than ever to keep everything between them without pressure. _Always._ She’d wait until the world crumbled to dust before asking Waverly to do anything she wasn’t ready to do. Waverly deserved the chance to discover what she wanted and how she wanted, in her own way. “You don’t need to, ever. Not if you don’t want to. You know that,” she reassured.

“I know, silly. I _want_ to, it’s just that I don’t know how to _start,”_  Waverly shot back with a little huff, adorable stubbornness creasing her eyebrows. “So can you tell me what to do? Give me some instructions?”

“You. Want instructions …” was as much as Nicole was able to choke out before giggles overtook her. She sputtered a bit, trying to get the laughter under control, because she sure as heck didn’t want Waverly to think she was laughing at her, at her inexperience. But it struck her as so damn _funny._ She quickly fought her reaction back down. “Sorry, sorry, I just had this mental image of those little Post-It notes you write for yourself and stick everywhere. With the checklists.” More specifically it was the image of Waverly sticking Post-Its … on her … in places she’d really rather not have Post-Its … that made swallowing back her guffaws quite difficult.

Waverly pondered this for a moment. “Would a checklist … be helpful?” she asked, scrunching up her face in the crazy-cute way she had when she wasn’t sure she was asking the right question.

Nicole cracked a crooked little grin. “It’s more improvisational, I think.” She hummed, and gave a noncommittal shrug. “It’s, um, paying attention to the things you really like when I’m, uh, doing that.”

“Oh,” Waverly breathed out, her fingertips reaching up to trace a ghost of a line across Nicole’s face, achingly delicate, from her nose to her chin. Her face went soft as she barely drifted the pads of her fingers against Nicole’s lips. “Okay.” Her eyes shone with wonder, like she was plumbing the depths of sacred mysteries, receiving secret communications. Something was going on in that curious mind, Nicole could see, which did not surprise her in the least. She was learning that Waverly craved knowledge the way others craved air.

“You make this little _noise,”_  Nicole added, before chasing the tips of Waverly’s fingers with her mouth, catching them gently with her teeth and releasing them immediately. “When you’re really into it. It’s delightful.” She smiled, felt like she would never stop smiling, there was no way she _couldn’t_ smile, not with Waverly lying next to her, warm and happy and touching her and letting her touch in return.

“I do?” squeaked Waverly. “What do I do?”

“Can’t describe it,” said Nicole, leaning down to bump noses. “It’s just very, very sexy.” Her hand was brushing across Waverly’s torso, traversing the edges of her ribs, molding the curve of the underside of her breast. She felt the stretch of that elegant body beneath her hands, the way Waverly rolled and breathed into it, eagerly hurling herself toward pleasurable frontiers. She felt the arch of Waverly’s foot as it dragged up the length of her calf, and the sway of her hips undulating against her own, and there, _there it was,_ the need that flared sudden between their naked skin, the unquenched lust that thundered through her veins with every heartbeat, settled fierce and fiery between her legs. Nicole drew in a long, shuddery breath, and watched how Waverly’s eyes went wide and darkened at the sound. _Damn,_ thought Nicole. _I can’t believe she’s got me going again already._

Waverly pulled her down into a long kiss, hands curving firm at the back of Nicole’s neck, a slow delicious slide of tongues. Then she pushed up and Nicole moved with her, letting her roll the two of them over. “Well,” she announced, as she halfway sat up and pushed her hair up and twisted it back from her face, Nicole’s eyes following the unconsciously graceful motion. “I’m gonna try it.” She caught her lower lip between her teeth momentarily. “If that’s okay?”

Again, Nicole suppressed laughter, let a wide encouraging smile break across her face instead, because Waverly looked so bashful and so _worried_ and it wasn’t a worrying thing, not at all. “It’s all okay,” she said as she reached up, ran her fingertips across the smoothness of Waverly’s cheek. “You don’t _ever_ have to do anything more than you want to.” As Waverly’s hazel eyes flickered down and up, she continued, “But if you want to, you know, explore and try things, that’s totally, totally okay with me.”

Waverly nodded, briefly, then she was moving down, shifting to kneel between Nicole’s knees, curiosity starting to replace the shyness on her face. Nicole felt her own belly tremble, with anticipation and the overwhelming vulnerability of the position, how eagerly she wanted to give herself over. Waverly’s hands were riding over Nicole’s thighs now, palms pressed to the tender flesh of the inside, pushing them open with the lightest of touches, and her eyes were shining, her face still flushed pink. In a low, rough voice, she asked, “Can I look at you?”

“Of course,” Nicole breathed. “Can I watch you, too?”

“Yeah,” Waverly husked out, and Nicole grabbed a spare pillow and quickly stuffed it behind her head, to prop herself up a little better.

And _holy crap._ It was just short of unbearable, to lie there quiet and trembling, waiting to see what Waverly would do. Nicole could feel the small shudder building in her lungs as she willed herself to continue breathing, as Waverly leaned closer, her face lighting up. She tried to hold still as Waverly’s hands drifted up, up, a tracery of shivering arousal drawing closer and closer, until she felt Waverly’s fingertips, brushing gently over her outer lips, then unfolding her and holding her open. She gasped out a little _ah!_ as her hips bucked, conspicuously, then muttered, “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Waverly replied in an awe-struck rasp. “God. You are really, _really_ pretty.” Her fingers trailed through Nicole’s folds, delicate and excruciatingly gentle. Nicole felt the tension in her chest ratcheting up, her body shaking from how tightly she reined herself back, as Waverly traced a slow outline around her clit, all electric jolt but no fire, no motion. She hung, dangling, suspended in her own heated desires, and waited.

Then, Waverly leaned in, all the way down.

Nicole couldn’t help it. That first stroke brought a loudly gasped “yesss” from her, as Waverly drew her tongue, broad and flat and strong, along her entire sex. _Holy shit,_ the immediacy of it. Nicole felt like she was crashing in slow motion, a molasses-paced earthquake rattling through her bones, fragmenting her to nothing but raw need. Waverly lapped at her again, then again, and Nicole’s head was spinning, her body sparking with want. She watched as Waverly’s eyes drifted up and met with hers, and the way they flared, dark and curious.

Waverly lifted a little, and said softly, “Like this?” Nicole could feel her panted breath, how the air stirred between her legs like a dreamtime veil, the way the words drifted over her open cunt. _Fuck_ but she was wet for her.

It took Nicole a moment to locate her voice. “Yes. _Please._ Don’t stop,” she gritted out, ragged, and she dropped her head back as Waverly’s mouth met her again. The sensation overwhelmed her, the slow, deep warmth of it, like she was sinking in warm honey or expanding to fill the entire room or crackling, diffuse, like lightning over the horizon. She could feel the muscles in her back and her belly, how they rolled and drew taut to respond to Waverly’s motion, and she could feel the slide of Waverly’s face against her wetness, if she concentrated, and the way her cheeks pushed and settled against her thighs. Waverly grew bolder, her mouth searching everywhere, until Nicole was humming with the building pleasure. Then Waverly did - _something_ \- that made molten sparks flare all up her spine, and Nicole was helpless to stop the “oh my _god”_  that tumbled from her mouth, and more, as the syllables now fell freely, nothing but an incantation of pure lust. Her hips were circling, swaying with desire until Waverly snaked her hands under and around her legs to anchor them together. She sighed, loud, as Waverly swirled and sucked her in, and groaned her pleasure as her clit pounded and pulsed against the stroke of that determined tongue. She was arching up, panting into Waverly’s exploration and the leisurely rise. It was all so _huge_ and _slow_ and oh god this was gonna be _long._ As she offered herself up, she had to tell Waverly, had to let her know. “Baby,” she finally gasped out.

“Yeah,” said Waverly, with barely a pause. “Is it good?”

“So fucking good,” panted Nicole. “Keep going.” She gathered herself enough to speak, as Waverly continued her delightful pursuit. “If you, if you, use your fingers, I’ll come fast. _Uhhn, yes!_  If you use just, just your mouth, _oh god,_ I’ll come slow.” She sank back into the delicious tide that was flooding through her, leaving the choice to Waverly and wondering which she would pick. Her answer came as she somehow felt Waverly’s gleeful smile pressing into her core, and those delicate fingers curling more firmly into the flesh of her hips. Nicole sighed, sailing up and up on the endless spiral. Waverly was chuckling a little bit now, Nicole could _feel_ it, and the growing confidence of that clever mouth translated to a lovely sliding swell of charged arousal, lifting her. Unhurried pleasure engulfed the whole entire world as Waverly’s tongue swept through her, prodded and suckled and gifted her with exquisite fire. She was dragged inexorably up, bit by golden bit, melting her into forever. Her orgasm gathered slow and broke gradually, not a sudden, shuddering jolt, but blissful light and heat that radiated out from her center, filled her to overflowing, as her muscles went still and rigid, and she cried out, low and breathy and mostly wordless, from deep within her.

_Ah._

_Ah._

_Ah, yes._

The keen pleasure that flowed between them was as endlessly perfect as Waverly herself. Nicole lost track of everything except the emotions that swelled her heart, the honey-brown silken hair tangling between her outstretched fingers, and the fiery slick dance of Waverly’s mouth, as she growled and rolled and sighed, and she came and came and came.

It was an unknown amount of time later that she tumbled down out of that high and found herself again, still groaning and arching with Waverly’s hands traveling across her naked skin. Waverly was crawling up to lay atop her, to hold her close and snuggle against her breasts, and Nicole accepted her into the embrace with warm pleasure, her heart still hammering as she regained her breath.

“Sweet holy fuck,” said Waverly with quiet enthusiasm.

“Yeah,” said Nicole, her eyes heavy enough to start to droop closed again. “See. Told you it was awesome.” She laughed at herself, because of the slurred pleasure-drunk sound of her voice, and because of the half-grin she couldn’t keep off her face as she floated, sated to the point of torpor. Yeah. _Sweet holy fuck_ was right.

*****

When they first became lovers, Waverly typically let Nicole have the lead, saying she didn’t know what she was doing.

She was _eager,_ sure, and she would often _initiate,_ dragging Nicole willingly into passionate kissing and heated embraces, but there would come a moment where she would pause, breathless and hesitant, a small wrinkle of uncertainty creasing her brow.

Nicole, always observant, learned it as Waverly’s tell. It was her cue to take over, to take control and direct how intimacy would go between them, as a balm to Waverly’s frustration with her own inexperience. Nicole didn’t mind. It made sense in a certain way, and besides, it let her play with a kind of creativity that she highly enjoyed and hadn’t always had the opportunity to indulge. (Shae, in particular, hadn’t been much for anything she considered “wild stuff” during the brief time she and Nicole had been together. Thankfully, Waverly didn’t seem to have the same reservations.)

Short version? It worked. Nicole was _not_ complaining, nuh uh, no way.

But Waverly Earp was nothing if not blindingly smart and endlessly curious, and there came a day that Waverly asked if Nicole would allow her to be the one in charge, a request Nicole granted at once. She didn’t realise she had been waiting for this moment, when Waverly would take all the things she’d learned and bend them to her own ideas.

And _wow,_ did she ever. With determination in her eyes and focus in her hands, Waverly laid Nicole back and proceeded to demonstrate the knowledge she’d gathered, the skills of her fingers and her mouth and her body, and that initial spark of boldness stirred Nicole to unexpected heights.

The plain glee on Waverly’s face, after Nicole’s third, or maybe fourth, orgasm, was something to behold. A mix of smug satisfaction, like a student who knows she’d absolutely aced a complicated exam, and unvarnished delight, Waverly’s widest grin creased her cheeks and crinkled her eyes halfway closed. Nicole grinned back, her chest still heaving and her body still rumbling with aftershocks.

“Wow,” she rasped contentedly. “What got into you?”

Waverly just shrugged, merriment dancing in her smile. “I kinda see why you like that so much.”

“Which part?” Nicole asked. She honestly didn’t know. She was feeling a fair amount of giddy and goofy, and besides, her recollection of the feverish activity of the past hour or so was not super-sharp nor even particularly sequential; it was a big happy hazy cloud of sex-swirled memory.

“All of it,” replied Waverly with an insouciant lilt. “Anyway, you’re going to have to let me go first all the time now.”

Nicole laughed, a bright peal of sound. “Not _all_ the time.”

“But I _like_ it,” said Waverly, stubbornness mixing into her smirk. “It’s fun.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Nicole retorted good-naturedly. “Maybe _some_ of the time, that’s all I’ll agree to.”

“Deal,” said Waverly, laying her cheek to Nicole’s chest, as they finally relaxed into each other.

Nicole wound the fingers of one hand into Waverly’s long hair; the other hand stroked idly across her shoulder and arm as they snuggled close. It felt warm and infinitely pleasant, like her entire body still hummed with happiness and would forever. She breathed Waverly’s scent, breathed in, breathed out, as her thoughts slowly swirled, coalesced. “Is that what this is about? You got some idea that you wanted to make me come a bunch of times before I got a chance?”

“Well. Kinda?” said Waverly. Nicole waited, figuring silence would prompt a bit more story, and she was right. Waverly sighed, then said, “Wynonna called me a pillow princess.”

Nicole gave a small snort of laughter. “Your sister, jeez,” she said. “One, Wynonna doesn’t need to know any more details about our sex life, and two, you have _never_ been a pillow princess. Okay, baby?”

“I know,” said Waverly. “I didn’t know what she meant at first, I thought she was complimenting me. But then I looked it up.” She raised up and leaned in, and as Nicole lifted her chin with delight, ran her lips along the line of Nicole’s jaw, her tongue tracing the pulse in her throat.

“Ah, so this is _research,”_ said Nicole, a small gasp fluttering in her chest, again, and always, and still, at Waverly’s motion. Broad amusement came along with the arousal, merely contemplating what wild internet rabbit holes Waverly might have fallen into when she went reading on the subject. “Did you figure out what you wanted to figure out?”

“Still testing hypotheses,” growled Waverly, rising to her knees to climb above Nicole.

Nicole’s palms were already ascending the glorious smooth thighs that straddled her pelvis, her hands hungry for skin. “Nuh uh,” she grunted. “It is _so_ my turn it’s not even funny.” It was a little strange, how supremely good it felt, how strongly her body responded to Waverly’s above her. How turned on she was, sizzling with need, even after Waverly had brought her past the brink again and again. Her hips betrayed her, shaky and slightly stuttering as they lifted, then Waverly found and matched her movement, grinding down on her mound, their bodies working in concert. Nicole drew in a sharp breath, _holy fuck_ so wet, Waverly painting a silkhot swath of her arousal with every undulation of her torso, her eyes fluttering halfway shut as she rolled and flexed into the friction. The ride didn’t last long before Waverly stopped, held still for a moment. Nicole looked up, confused.

Waverly’s face was screwed up in concentration, the way she did when she was looking for words. “You said - I could be the one - who decided,” she eventually ground out.

“Yeah. I did,” said Nicole. It was hard not to plunge forward, her own body singing with need and fire blazing bright in her belly, which was nothing compared to how much she wanted to feel the moan that would rise from Waverly’s chest and spill from her lips, how much she needed to drink in those sleek muscles writhing under the touch of her skin, how much she desired to dwell in the slick heat that drew her like a siren’s call. God, the wanting was an overwhelming thing, all gloriously jumbled up and sweeping through her like a fast rising tide, but she’d defer, if that was what Waverly wanted. “You, you tell me how.”

Waverly opened her mouth, closed it again. Clearly she was unsure of … something. Her brow was furrowed and her eyes narrowed. Nicole waited, trying to be patient while Waverly worked out whatever was going on in her head. It might have been a tiny bit of cheating - she really wasn’t trying to distract her, or anything - but Nicole couldn’t keep her hands from moving, tracing small, subtle designs against the warmth of Waverly’s skin. Her fingertips barely brushed across the curve of her hips, rising to the narrow flat of her waist, thumbs gliding over the jut of her hipbones. Soft and slow and oh so gentle.

Waverly finally leaned down, pitching forward and covering Nicole, hands planted next to either shoulder. “I want to,” she said, her voice husky, “but I want you to.”

Nicole’s hands wandered, now exploring the graceful arch of Waverly’s back, as she studied the beautiful face above hers, framed by a cascade of honey-brown hair. “You know,” she ventured, “you can be one hundred percent in charge and still be on the receiving end of things.”

Judging by the way Waverly’s eyes flared wide, this was an idea she hadn’t considered before, or at least hadn’t framed it quite as plainly as that. Nicole had a fleeting, vaguely disturbing thought, wondering if Waverly’s previous partners had merely been insensitive louts, or something worse. She cast it aside to focus completely on the here and now; Waverly was rising up again, resuming the motion she’d started earlier, grinding slowly down on Nicole as her torso swayed deliciously above. “And that doesn’t make me a pillow princess?” she asked, a small teasing smile breaking through.

Nicole’s eyes followed the way her breasts bobbed and swung, mesmerised. “Nuh uh,” she gruffed. “That’s more when you lay back and don’t care much about other person getting anything.” Although, she chuckled to herself, she probably wouldn’t even complain about _that,_ either.

“And that's not me,” said Waverly.

“Nope, not you at all,” agreed Nicole, her hands traveling up and down Waverly’s thighs, guiding her, revelling in the flex and the power there. Just watching Waverly was enough to set her pulse to racing, the way her body moved and rippled and rolled, muscle and sinew and skin in the service of frank pleasure. _So_ beautiful. Nicole’s mouth tingled, imagining a hundred ways she wanted to taste every last inch of her, kissing those sweet lips or sucking a hardening nipple against her tongue or licking across those quivering abs or inhaling deep as she nosed into damp curls and … “God, I want to fuck you. Please let me fuck you,” she said, low and urgent.

“Yes,” exhaled Waverly, her eyes slipping closed.

“You’re still in charge,” murmured Nicole, “until you tell me you’re not.” She looked up expectantly at Waverly, feeling the sweet build of the tension between them, waiting for the word of how it would go.

Waverly didn’t answer right away, rocking back and forth, her rhythm a gradual climb, her face shining and relaxed. She was being very deliberate with her pleasure, thought Nicole, perhaps testing the waters, learning and absorbing this new thing. It was achingly beautiful and it was driving Nicole half mad with flaming desire, and maybe that was the point of what Waverly was doing, like she was pacing the boundaries to see how far Nicole would let her fare on her own. Just as Nicole was trying to think of a way to gently prompt her forward, Waverly husked out, “Please, inside, I want you inside.”

Nicole slid her hand under, and it was an easy reach to be slipping into delightful heat, Waverly wet and spilling into her palm already. She sighed long and loud, and Waverly arched majestic above her, with that little groan she had that never failed to send a thrilling jolt straight through Nicole. Waverly dipped her body forward, with a small shudder, and then leaned back, her pelvis tilting at a different, perfect angle, and Nicole pressed in deep. Her own joy rattled out of her throat, a deep and feral noise, groaning as she felt Waverly slick and clenching down. “Uhhn,” she said, low, “so nice. That’s good.” She felt the roll of Waverly’s hips and the drag of her interior muscles, pulling her in, the demand of all that overwhelming warmth crashing over her in an instant.

“Yeah,” breathed Waverly, as she bucked lightly into the long stroke of Nicole’s fingers. “Like that.” 

Nicole listened to the song of Waverly’s body with every sense she had available, the desire than thrummed between them, and let it guide her. The sighs, the motion, the flush of Waverly’s skin. As the slow build melted away, and Waverly stretched and moaned and went sailing up, Nicole moaned with her, and curled her fingers strong and deep, awash in plain delight. “That’s it,” she grunted along with her thrusts, listening to Waverly’s chant, _yes, yes,_ watching Waverly’s lips part and her head tip back, before her whole body beautifully shivered and she came with a high-pitched shout _oh. oh!_ and slumped down all of a sudden, collapsing against Nicole’s chest, trembling and still panting hard. Nicole held her there, murmuring praise and caressing her softly, waiting for calm, brushing kisses against Waverly’s forehead. It wasn’t long before Waverly settled, and they were both breathing deep and contented. Then, Waverly lifted, her eyes seeking out Nicole’s.

“Jeez, you made me come hard,” she said, quirking a smile.

“Maybe,” said Nicole, savoring the easy happiness coursing through her body. Waverly was sliding off from on top of her, down to lie by her side, snuggling into her shoulder, which Nicole always adored. “Maybe it was you.”

“Oh no, that was _definitely_ you,” said Waverly, her face screwing up in adorable stubbornness, which made Nicole laugh, free and loud. “Anyway,” she continued, “you’re going to let me go first from now on.”

“Wellll …” murmured Nicole, boneless.

“All of the time,” said Waverly, her eyes quietly merry.

“Some of the time,” retorted Nicole, mildly. She closed her eyes as Waverly laid her head against her shoulder again. God, it felt good, better than good, to lie together like this, sinking into pleasant exhaustion.

Waverly drew idle patterns between Nicole’s breasts as they lay there, the tips of her fingers a tiny shivery trace against her skin. After a moment, she spoke again. “It didn’t feel different.”

“What didn’t?” asked Nicole.

“You letting me be in charge,” answered Waverly.

Nicole just smiled, deep and slow. “I’ll tell you a secret,” she whispered into the top of Waverly’s head.

“What?” replied Waverly, snuggling closer.

“You’ve always been in control. I’ve always been listening to you,” said Nicole earnestly. “You just let me be the one writing the script for a while.”

Waverly _hmmph_ ed a little at that, as they both drifted down, down, down, headlong into short slumber. She muttered one last thing that Nicole’s ears caught, saying “so if not a pillow princess then what does that make me,” her half-awake mumble tickling against Nicole’s collarbone. _Should I tell her, or should I let her figure it out for herself,_ thought Nicole, before sleep’s warm embrace caught her at last, thoroughly entangled with her love.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these characters so much.
> 
> Written mostly at the end of season three (and finished at the beginning of hiatus) but set at the start of season two, when Wayhaught officially became A Thing. (And, hooray for Queer Canon Romances, forever.)
> 
> This story is sort of a companion piece to "[In Every Way Curious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123019)" - that one is Waverly's point of view, this one is Nicole's, but both stories comtemplate how the characters approach the early stages of their intimate relationship.
> 
> Many thanks to [LuckyWantsToKnow](http://twitter.com/LuckyWantsTo) for Awesome Beta Duty™.
> 
> Leave a comment or kudo, if you will! Also, you can find/follow me on Twitter: [@boo_in_la](http://twitter.com/boo_in_la)
> 
>  
> 
> _Support fanfiction! If you enjoy my work, you can buy me a coffee:[ko-fi.com/booinla](https://ko-fi.com/booinla)_


End file.
